The Day the Music Died
Sypnosis Jem foolishly runs away from her responsibilities and work with Riot on a cruise. When the rest of the holograms are unable to pay Starlight Music's debt, The Misfits buy out Starlight Music and Stinger's Sound, forcing the Holograms and Stingers to submit to The Misfits' control. This makes The Misfits into a mega group, ruleing the airwaves. Rio, the Holograms and the Stingers have to find Riot and Jem fast in order to get their lives back to normal. In the end, Eric Raymond and Pizzazz give Starlight Music and the Starlight Foundation back to Jerrica when the Starlight Girls deliberately stress them out so much, forcing Pizzazz to walk away while Eric Raymond flees off in a panic. Songs Featured *"Under My Spell" - The Stingers *"Top of the Charts" - The Misfits *"All's Right With The World" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *The Jem theme is interrupted in the middle by Kimber who has a message and speaks right out to the viewers, like several. So do some other characters in this episode, Raya, Aja, Pizzazz and Riot. *One of the frames that are seen for less than a second says things like "Universal Leader", "Picture", "Reel No", "Color", "Length", "Roll", "Subject", "Splice" and other things. *Roger Slifer is the only writer other than the main writer who ever included the Misfits in the same episode as the Stingers. That's alot of characters to fit into an episode. *Kimber admits she sometimes takes things a little too personally. *Regine is mentioned in this episode, which means this episode takes place after "Straight From The Heart" where Regine is introduced. Although most episode orders place this episode before that episode, including the official production numbers. *When Raya joined Jem and the Holograms it was the happiest day of her life. *Jem bets on number 22 on the roulette table. Maybe it's her lucky number. *The Misfits apparently rather let the Holograms and Rapture and Minx join the Misfits than Clash. *When joining the Misfits, the Holograms are using their outfits from when they played the mean sisters in "Beauty and the Rock Promoter". *Kimber Benton has her own office with a sign on her door at Starlight Music. *Kimber is not afraid of heights. *Harvey Gabor owns Starlight Music in this episode. Harvey acted pretty cold towards Kimber when she is about to lose everything in court. Even though Kimber and Harvey got along pretty well in the episode "Father's Day" also written by Roger Slifer. *Riot thinks he's smarter, stronger and more clever than Rio by far. *Minx sees Riot as her guru and inspiration. Ever since Rapture first laid eyes on Riot she knew they belonged together (not in a romantic way of course). *Kimber almost reveals that Jem is her sister, but stops herself. *We get to see a glimpse of Starlight Music's address on the postcard when Rio holds it. It says 1848 Brook, Los Angeles, Ca..., 90015 *Pizzazz is on the cover of a magazine called "Pop-Time". Jem is on the cover of magazines called "POP!", "ROCK-OUT", "Starscene" and "VID". *The song "All's Right With The World" by Jem and the Holograms is re-used. Previously appeared in the episode "The Talent Search, Part 2". *This episode is Eric Raymond's final appearance. Goofs *After a while on the boat, Jem tells Riot she wants to return home, because she misses her sister, apparently referring to Kimber, who is Jerrica's sister. *When the old Starlight Music sign is smashed and replaced with the new Misfits group, Rapture is seen without shoulders on her outfit, and this is not the first time this happens in an episode. *When Pizzazz is going through Jerrica's office, and she picks up a picture of Emmett, Kimber and Jerrica, the yellow gloves Pizzazz wore disappear and we see her hands, and then the gloves return. *In the music video "Top Of The Charts", for some reason Kimber (or Princess Adriana) is seen walking around in an outfit that is never worn by Kimber but by her lookalike Princess Adriana, and Adriana isn't supposed to be in this episode. *In the music video "All's Right With The World", we see a magazine called "Rock-Out" where Kimber wears the outfit Rock'n Roses, but the pants are blue instead of white. Spoilers *Kimber, Aja and Rio can't recognize Jerrica's handwriting. *Riot is so egotistical, according to Minx, that he signs everything he writes with a little "R" in a circle. *The Misfits actually rename Starlight Music to Misfits Music. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes